Prologue: Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows
by Darkangel-Kikyo
Summary: This is the beginning part of the real fic that I plan to do. And so when it start off it's during the Revolution and goes to the end of it. So that's all I can say because I'm not good at summaries. So please read and review!
1. Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or any of the characters except Kikyo, Lee, and everyone else I'm going to make up as the story goes on.  
  
Prologue: Kikyo the Dragon of Shadows Part 1  
  
"Ahhhh," screamed the villagers from left and right as they watched their comrades being murdered. "For the revolution and for our dreams kill them all," shouted the leader of the warriors killing the villagers." All this for ideals and dreams, h'rm, I never thought this would happen," said a voice in the shadows that was watching what was happening. "Come on Kikyo think about it, people are die everyday in order to change how the world is," said another voice while it was moving out of the shadows.  
  
"But Lee be reasonable, I mean is all this killing really worth it. So what if someone wins, it's not like they know that what they want will happen," Kikyo said as she jumped from her place in the shadows. [Lee begins to laugh]. "Hey what's so funny because I was being serious," Kikyo said glaring at Lee." Oh come here my dear Kikyo," Lee said after he stopped laughing. "H'rm thinks what I said was funny, ha, I'll show him,"Kikyo mumbled as she walked over to Lee.  
  
[Lee seeing that Kikyo was anger at him placed his arms around her waist when she reached him]"Kikyo," Lee said." What, "Kikyo replied. "I know this may seem strange to a dragon like yourself, but this is what I like to call human nature," Lee said. "Yeah," Kikyo said with a look of confusion in her eyes? "In life this is what we do, we fight for a better world and a chance to see our dreams realized by others," Lee said. "So is that why the Imperialists hired us for to help them make a better world, "Kikyo said?" Yeah, that's the reason why they hired us," Lee said.  
  
"Lee, can I ask you something, "Kikyo said as looked into his eyes? "How do they know, "Kikyo said? "Know what, "Lee said? "That this new government or whatever won't betray the ones who fight for them, "Kikyo said. [Lee paused for a moment and began to look into the sky as if the answer was written across it. Then after a long silence, Lee turned his attention back to Kikyo and tightened his grip around her]. "You know, I really don't know so I guess we have to wait and see," Lee said.  
  
"Okay, but Lee I guess we should get started I mean we're not being paid to stay here and talk," Kikyo said." Yeah, I guess we should get started," Lee said. [All was silent and still as the two warriors disappeared in the wind]. "That's right men, kill them all til there are none left," the warriors' leader. " Sir, we have almost destroyed everything except two people," a soldier said as he walked over to his leader. " And why is that," the warriors' leader said.  
  
"Because they have killed half of our men already," The soldier whispered in fright. "What did you say, speak louder you fool," the warriors' leader said. "I said that those two warriors have killed Ahhhhh," the soldier said as he felt an arrow go through his chest. "You know, I can't stand people who talk too much," Kikyo said as she walked over to where she was 10 feet away from the warriors' leader." Do I know you because you look as if I should know you," the warriors' leader said as he turned his attention to the dead body lying next to him. " Only by reputation and not by face," Kikyo said." Well, I know you are not the manslayer because he is a male. So I do not know who you are, but I suggest you leave or I "You will do what for your warriors are dead and you have no one left to fight for you," Kiyo said. [Then slowly sort of like a shadow hiding from the light, Kikyo walked toward the warriors' leader while smile grew upon her face]."You lie you wrench for nobody can kill all of my warriors and come back alive especially a woman. So you so as I command and leave this area before I kill you," the warriors' leader said.  
  
[The warriors' leader, feeling that "this woman" was no threat to him turned is horse around and began to go in the other direction. However before he even got an inch away, Kikyo was right in front of him] "What trickery is this," the warriors' leader said looking at the young woman that was standing in front of him with confusion. "No tricks you pathetic man just skills, "Kikyo said with a smile on her face. "Liar for there is no way you can move that fast," the warriors' leader.  
  
"You know the same thing before they died one by one before me. Makes you think does it not because you have said the same thing and now I'm going to kill you as well," Kikyo said. "What are you talking about wrench," the warriors' leader said. "Well it's simple really for I am a manslayer/bounty hunter and you just happen to be my next target," Kikyo said. "Wait a minute, you are one of those Shinobi warriors that the Imperialists hired, what is your name," the warriors' leader said? "My name is Kikyo and as far as me being one of those Shinobi warriors go you are correct." Kiyo said.  
  
"But if you are working for the Imperialists, then why are you going to kill me? I have been one of their most devoted warriors how dare they command you to kill me," the warriors' leader said. [Kikyo began to laugh at him]. " What's so funny, " The warriors' leader asked? "The fact, that you think that the Imperialists told me to kill you. I mean you said it yourself you are one of the Imperialists most devoted warriors what reason would they have to kill you," Kikyo said?  
  
"So if the Imperialists didn't hire you to kill me, then I would like to know who did? [Silence]. Come on you little traitor of a woman who gave you orders to kill me," the warriors leader said trying to control the anger that was trying to overcome him. "Not that it matters, but why do you want to know who my other bosses are anyway leader," Kikyo asked? " Because you foolish wrench I plan on defeating you as well as torturing you for betraying the Imperialists," the warriors' leader said with a hint of lust in his voice.  
  
"Oh I see how you plan to torture me, however, that will never happen. Besides I already belong to someone and so I can't afford to be defeated by the likes of you," Kikyo said. "Ha you speak quite boldly for a woman such as yourself, but I will be more than happy to put you in your place after this is all over," the warriors leader said with another hint of lust, but more openly this time. "Whatever I'm just ready to get this over with so I can get out of here for my nose seems to become more aware of the scent of this place the longer I stay here," Kikyo said.  
  
"Then let the pain and torture begin, "the warriors leader said while getting off of his horse and drawing his sword, "Yes, let the pain and torture begin, "Kikyo thought to herself as she drew her own sword. "Oh so the little wrench can hold a sword, but can she wield it," the warriors' leader said. "Well I don't know but if those soldiers of yours were still alive you could ask them, "Kikyo said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"How dare you say that you stupid wrench I'm going to make you pay for your comments," the warriors' leader said punching Kikyo in her gut and then kicking her in the ribs. "Now that you have gotten a taste of what I can do, I expect you to show more respect for those stronger than you starting now," the warriors' leader said while laughing at Kikyo without any show of pity. "But then on the other hand, I must be careful or I might damage my new toy, the warriors' leader said with a smirk on his face. "Ha, ha, ha, you fool if those pathetic hits dealt to me is the best you can do then this fight will be over a lot faster than I thought," Kikyo said with a smile on her face. " Be quiet wrench for you have no right to say what you did when you are on your hands and knees begging me to show you mercy," the warriors' leader said. "Excuse me since when did you hear me beg "you" for mercy, ha, the air that I breathe is too precious to waste it on begging you for anything, Kikyo said while getting up.  
  
"Shut up," the warriors' leader said thrusting his sword at Kikyo, but only to have it stop by Kikyo's hands. "What kind of trick is this," the warriors' leader asked with anger arising within him? "No tricks just skills and now that you have dealt the first blows I won't feel bad about killing you not that I would have," Kikyo said with a smile. [Next while keeping the leader sword between her hands, Kikyo kicked him in his side causing him to yell upon impact]. "Oh did that hurt, I'm so sorry next time I'll remember to hit you a little softer if you are going to scream like that," Kikyo said. "Why you little Now, now, now you should watch that mouth of yours before I decide to kill you now," Kiyo said." You kill me, ha, that kick of yours didn't even hurt," the warriors' leader said. "You know it's sad," Kikyo said. "What sad woman" the warriors' leader asked? "The fact that you have to lie to yourself in order to hide your own fear," Kikyo said. "Don't be foolish girl for I am not afraid of you," the warriors' leader said. "Whatever you say," Kikyo said while picking up her sword.  
  
"Oh, so I see you are going to try and fight me again with that sword," the warriors' leader said." Of course I am," Kiyo said while taking a fighting stance with her sword positioned beside her head." Very well then, but I must say that you are quite stupid to try and use your sword against me after what happened last time," the warriors' leader said. "Well you may be right, but then I never make the same mistake twice," Kiyo said with a grin. "Then let us begin again shall we," the warriors' leader said? "Yes we shall," Kikyo said. [Then the two warriors began to fight with the warriors' leader being on the offensive and Kikyo being on the defensive]. "You are pretty good, but that doesn't mean a thing if you can't hit me," Kikyo said while blocking a horizontal attack. "Shut up witch," the warriors' leader said as he continued using a combination of both horizontal and vertical attacks. [The warriors continued this with the warriors still attacking her and Kikyo blocking all his attacks].  
  
"This doesn't seem right at all I mean how can she block all my attacks and not look tired at all. Err, I know one thing though if I don't something fast, I am going to lose this battle," the warriors' leader thought to himself. "Oh no, you will lose a lot more than this battle if you lose this fight, Kikyo thought to herself after hearing the warriors' leader thoughts to himself. "I'm getting bored with this I mean we haven't been fighting that long and he looks he's ready to pass out already. I guess that means one thing that it's time to end this fight," Kikyo thought to herself. [Kikyo, using her speed and swordplay skills to her advantage, began to position herself well enough that her opponent couldn't figure out what she planned to do until the last possible moment. Then not noticing what Kikyo planned to do, the warriors' leader prepared himself for a thrust attack that he had planned earlier to use to end the match].  
  
[Then without giving Kikyo a second to make sure her plan would work, the warriors' leader began to do his thrust attack with confidence and determination written across his face]. "Now wrench prepare yourself because the next time you see me, you'll be referring to me as your master," the warriors' leader said. "Oh no, I haven't finishing checking if that stance I was doing, now what am I going to do," Kikyo said?  
End of the Prologue: Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 1  
  
So what do you think? Was it good, bad, please tell me because reviews are most appreciated and that's is reviews and not flames so don't send me any because I'll just use them to light my fireplace. Please review and I'm if it was too long, sorry, but when I first wrote this it was in a notebook so my friends could read it and review for it first. 


	2. Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters, okay, so you can't sue me if you don't like the show. Anyway, here is the next chapter of the Prologue so I hope that you like it.  
  
Prologue: Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 2  
  
Last time...  
  
"Now wrench prepare yourself because the next time you see me, you'll be referring to me as your master," the warriors' leader said. "Oh no, I haven't finish taking that stance now what am I going to do," Kikyo said?  
  
"Ha, ha wrench so how does it feel to be at the receiving end of my blade," the warriors' leader said? "Oh gee, well I don't know... how about you tell me. Kikyo said. [Using her speed, Kikyo intercepted the warriors' leader blade and maneuver herself so she had her blade only centimeters away from his neck]. "Why you "Oh be quiet for as you can very well see, I'm the one in charge of this battle so think of me as your judge to decide whether you live or die before opening that mouth of yours again," Kikyo said.  
"Err," the warriors' leader growled. "Well, I guess that's a little bit better, but I find that growl of yours to be very, uh, what's the word rude," Kikyo said while moving her sword closer to the his neck. [Pause]. " Now that's better so tell me how many people you killed have my employers want you dead enough to pay $10 thousands wulongs," Kikyo said.  
"Err, that's is none of your business wrench so why don't you kill me all ready and quit these games your playing," the warriors' leader said. "Oh, what's the matter I thought that you liked games. I mean, you were so anxious to make me one of your slaves for your own personal amusement, but since you pretty much lost this battle I have decided to show you how I find amusement," Kikyo said.  
"What, you call this amusement what kind of person are you," the warriors' leader asked? "Better than you," Kikyo said. "Ha, ha don't make me laugh "you" a sorry excuse for a woman because you know that no matter how many times you tell yourself that you're better than us "bloody thirsty warriors" you'll always be one of us," the warriors' leader said.  
"That's enough," Kikyo shouted while thrusting her sword upward causing the warriors' leader neck to bleed a little around his neck! "Oh really is that enough because from what I can see the only thing that I have done is made you realized that you are a crazed killer just like me," the warriors' leader said while smiling to himself about how he got under Kikyo's skin.  
"Err, you're wrong I am nothing like you at all. You kill people without even thinking about if they might be innocent or not and then blame your actions on your beliefs and loyalty to this new government these officials are trying to create. But I know the truth and it's that some of you don't even care about this new government at all and instead are looking for a reason to draw fresh blood with your blades." Kikyo said while lowering her sword and walking away.  
"Oh so now you are some kind of saint or something," the warriors' leader said while grabbing his sword and charging after Kikyo. "No, I am not a saint," Kikyo said while thrusting her sword backwards causing the blade to go through the warriors' leader chest. "Ahhh," shouted the warriors' leader as he felt himself bleed to death.  
"I will never be a saint nor will I ever be exactly human either," Kikyo said while drawing her blade out of the warriors' leader chest and then looking at her reflection on her blood-strained sword. "Yeah, I guess that's true...[breathes]...because like I said... [breathes]....you are a crazed killer....[breathes]...just like me," the warriors' leader said while falling to his knees in pain. "I guess, but then there is another thing that makes me different from the likes of you and others," Kikyo said.  
"Oh...[breathes]....is that so...[breathes]...for someone who kills for money...[breathes]...like you," the warriors' leader said. "Yes because even though I kill for money I have enough sympathy in me to show mercy to even the likes of you," Kikyo said. "Why...[breathes]...you.... ah," the warriors' leader said before he took his last breath and died.  
"Yeah, why you," Kikyo said while putting her sword back in its sheath. "Kikyo, Kikyo where are you," a voice said in the shadows? "I'm over here Lee," Kikyo said. [Then, all was quiet except the wind that blew around Kikyo making her hair move with it]. "Hi Lee," Kikyo whispered to the wind.  
[Then just as soft and quick as it appeared the wind stopped only to reveal a young man dressed in the same Shinobi attire as Kikyo]. "So, I see you've gotten the job done," Lee said. "Yes, I did," Kikyo said. "Well then I guess we need to be going now because it seems that the Imperialists have another job for they want us to carry out." Lee said.  
"Okay," Kikyo said while grabbing the warriors' leader's sword and running toward Lee. [Lee seeing Kikyo's action sent her a questioning look]. "Well, we can't very well get paid if we have no proof that the job was carried out silly," Kikyo said. "Yeah I know, but his sword," Lee said.  
"Well if you don't like the idea of bringing his sword, we could bring the "him", but that could be sort of messy," Kikyo said. "Hey, I never said that we couldn't bring them his sword, but it's just that we normally don't," Lee said. "Well, these employers want some proof of the job being completed and what better way to show it then with the warriors' leader's sword with his name engraved on the handle.  
"I got to say that you are a very smart woman my dear Kikyo," Lee said. "Oh and just now you realized that," Kikyo said while rolling her eyes at Lee. "Hey, don't do that because you know that it gets on my nerves," Lee said. "Fine then, but we better leave before someone finds us here," Kikyo said. Yes, lets go," Lee said.  
[With that all said and done, the two warriors disappeared in the wind without leaving ant traces of them being there]. "So the Shinobi warriors do jobs for people who are in line to run the Meiji government. Well truth be told, I'm sure the Imperialists leaders will want to hear about the traitors among them who are planning to use these Shinobi warriors against them it seems, a voice in the trees said before it disappeared into nothingness.  
  
End of the Prologue Part 2  
  
So that's the end of that chappie. So...how was it was good, bad, terrible, excellent, wonderful, horrible, or the worst thing that you ever read please tell me! I need to know I am a young writer who has much to look forward to life so help a sister out! 


	3. Big, big, Apology

Dear fellow readers and friends who are reading this:  
  
I have the most terrible thing to say and that is that I won't be able to update my chapters as quick or for a while because of school and stuff so I'm sorry. However, if you guys and gals can do me a favor I would really appreciate it if y'all could at least write or type me five reviews so I can see why you like my stories at all. So, if you do that for me I put off at least two, three, or four chapters for both of my stories okay. Thank you for your time.  
  
P.S.: You don't have to do five reviews for both of them you could just do three for one and two for the other. Or if you want to, you can four for one and one for the other either way I going to be happy. So please do this for me I mean if I'm asking a lot from y'all I'm sorry but please do this for me. 


	4. Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 3

Hey again it's me bring to you another chapter of the Prologue and also tell you to not expect a lot of fighting in this chapter because it's is more of the starting point to the big finale so just relax and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or its characters because if I did I would never have to work after I get out of college and you wouldn't hear about me for a very, very long time. NEWAYS, the chappie starts now.

Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 3

"So it seems that the war of ideals is almost over," Kikyo said while sighing to herself and watching the sun set. "Yeah is does, but look on the bright side at least there won't be any fighting anymore," Lee said. "Yeah I guess but I do wonder though," Kikyo said. "Wonder about what," Lee said. "Oh it's nothing Lee so please don't worry about it," Kikyo said while looking at the ground.

"Oh no don't even start because I know when something is bothering you Kikyo and something is," Lee said while standing next to Kikyo. "Don't be silly Lee nothing is bothering me instead everything is just great," Kikyo said with a smile while secretly hoping that Lee would drop the subject and stop worrying about her.

[Sighs]. "All right Kikyo if you don't want to talk about it then we'll talk about something else," Lee said. "Do you really want to know? I mean, will it really mean something to you if I tell you what is on my mind," Kikyo asked him with her eyes downcast. "Well I would like to think that you could talk to me about anything, but if you don't want to talk to me about it then I won't push you to tell me Kikyo," Lee said quietly, but loud enough for Kikyo to know that he meant every word.

"I was wondering how long it will last," Kikyo said. "What," Lee asked her while confused about what she was talking about. "You once told me that it was human nature for people to fight for their ideals. And since you said that something kept nagging at me until I finally understood what it was and that is if what if the Imperialists don't keep their word after all this time. I mean wouldn't some of the people be mad enough to want to change or even overthrow this government that they themselves helped to create," Kikyo said.

"That is possible, however, I don't think that the Imperialists would be foolish enough to go back on their word," Lee said. "Why is that Lee considering from what I've seen over the years the Imperialists don't have to do anything that they said because there isn't anything binding them to their words," Kikyo said.You are right about that Kikyo, but all we can do is wait and see," Lee said while sighing and turning to face the horizon. "Wait...and...see," Kikyo said as she also turned to watch the as the sun faded from over the horizo, "Wait...and.see".

Two days later...

"So what do the Imperialists want with us now that the war is over," Kikyo asked Lee as they walked up the stairs of where the government would be run. "Actually they wanted you, but I decided to come along to see what's going on too," Lee said. "_Hmm. What could they possible want with me I wonder,"_ Kikyo thought to herself.

"Uh sir, the Shinobi woman is here and so is her companion," a man said as he walked over to his boss's desk. "I can see that, however, it doesn't matter because we can have one or maybe both," the boss said. "But Lord Hao, what if they don't want to do what we want," another man said. "Well then gentlemen we just have to make sure that they don't go give their loyalty to someone else," Lord Hao said.

"So do they except us to knock on the door or something," Kikyo said as she stood in front of the government's door. "I guess, but then on the other hand you would think that they would have someone standing at the door waiting for you," Lee said. "Well then I guess that we'll have to tell them to work on their manners more won't we," Kikyo said. "Right," Lee said. [Then the two warriors began to laugh as the doors to the government building began to open].

"Hello my young warriors and how are you doing this evening," said the police chief to the two still laughing warriors. "On we're just fine," Kikyo said. "Yeah just fine," Lee said after he finished laughing. "All right then follow me," the police chief said. [With Lee's and Kikyo's nods of their heads, the two Shinobi warriors followed the police chief as the door closed behind them].

"Tell me Chief Ryu, why have the Imperialists sent for me," Kikyo asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that," Chief Ryu answered back as they continued walking. "And that would be because you don't really know or because you "don't" want to tell me," Kikyo said back to him. "Truth be told, I really don't know what they want with you," Chief Ryu said. "Okay," Kikyo said as she tried to calm the feeling of over powering suspension, which was arising within her.

"Well here we are so please enter," Chief Ryu said. "You're not coming with us," Lee asked him as he saw Chief Ryu turn and walk in the other direction. "No, my two friends for I have something to take care of that can't wait until later so until we meet again it is goodbye for now," Chief Ryu said waving. "Goodbye," the two warriors said together.

"I guess it's time to see what the Imperialists want with you," Lee said with a smirk. "Yes, I guess you're right, but let us hope that it's nothing too serious," Kikyo smirked back. "Okay," Lee said. [So with their spoken thoughts exchanged the two warriors opened the door and disappeared into the room together].

End of Part 3

TBC


	5. Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadow Part 4: The ...

Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 4

Last time….

"I guess it's time to see what the Imperialists want with you," Lee said. "Yes, I guess you're right, but let us hope that it's nothing too serious," Kikyo said. "Okay," Lee said. So with their spoken thoughts said the Shinobi warriors opened the door and disappeared into the room together.

* * *

"Talk about dark, you would think they could at least open some windows or light some candles," Kikyo said as she made her way across the room. "Yes for they could use some light in here, but then on the other hand we can see in the dark so it doesn't matter," Lee said. "You know, you are quite right which makes me wonder about our hosts," Kikyo said.

As if on cue, the lights were turned on to reveal a room full of police officers, government officials, and some of the best warriors sitting around different tables. "Well so I see that you have decided to join us," said Lord Hao as he stood to shake hands with the two warriors.

"Join us, what are you talking about and what's all this," Lee asked as he looked across the room seeing the emotionless expressions of the people sitting at the tables. "Why it's a meeting of course," Lord Hao said walking to the two warriors. "And may I ask what about," Kikyo asked? "Oh of course you can ask because you see it is about you of course," Lord Hao said.

"Really, but I must say that whatever you said about me must be important if you needed others opinions," Kikyo replied with distaste. "Maybe," Lord Hao said gently whether we could see the hidden meaning behind Kikyo's words or not. "Sir, I have the documents that you've wanted," a man walked in the room and said. "Thank you and now you can leave," Lord Hao said as he took the documents from the man. "Yes sir…you …don't know… how much this… means to me," the man said as he ran out of the room closing the door behind him.

"So let's have a look at these shall we," Lord Hao said after he took a sit at one of the tables. "What are those," Kikyo asked? "Why your life histories," Lord Hao said. "You lie for Shinobi rarely come in contact with people outside our clan except during the war and even then you couldn't get information about us unless we told you," Lee said.

"Oh is that so, well then Kikyo: Age 14 years of age, born December on the 23rd as well as the daughter of Zu Long and Dian Long. " Lord Hao said as he read what was on the documents. "So what, you know how old I am, the date of my birth, and my parents' names, and that to me isn't really my life history," Kikyo said grinning. "Well then I guess I should read the rest of the information," Lord Hao said. "I guess so," said Kikyo as she pulled up a chair from a nearby table and sat down.

"Raised in the forest regions of neo Japan, you were trained at the age of four in the art of martial arts and swordplay so you could assume the head of the Element Shinobi tribes. But then at the age of five your parents died and so you assumed the role of leader at that time. However, many warriors were frightened and angered about having a five year old "girl" try to lead them and so they tried to kill you," Lord Hao said as a smile began to creep its way upon his face.

"So," Kikyo said. "So, nothing but I was wondering Kikyo do tell whatever happened to those men who tried to kill you," Lord Hao asked as he approached her. "Hey, if you are trying to blackmail to blackmail Kikyo into doing something for you then I suggest you stop now and quit wasting her time Hao before I have to," Lee said calmly as his hands rested upon the hilt of his sword. "Well, well, well so the mighty Lee has spoken and has made his present known so tell me Lee what would happened if I discussed you now instead of your friend here hmm.

"What are you talking about," Lee asked as his eyes turned into silts. "Hmm, Lee age 16, born in November on the 17th, as well as the son of Hayate and Ayame Wong And not only that, you became the leader of the Wind Shinobi tribe at the age of 12 with your training being martial arts, swordplay, and Tai Chi," Lord Hao said as he waved another set of documents he had in hand.

"Enough, now you tell me what you want with us, do you hear me? I have had it with you telling us about our own lives when it's or no concern to you or anyone else besides us and our respected clan," Kikyo said angrily as she smashed the table she was sitting at with her fist.

"Kikyo, sit down," Lee said quietly beneath well hidden eyes behind his hair. "But Lee, he "Kikyo, please," Lee said pleadily. (Sighs). "All right," Kikyo as she sat down and crossed her arms. "Now, I'm with Kikyo on this whole telling us our business and like her my patience is growing thinner as well, so don't think that I am trying to help you out," Lee said as he turned to look at Lord Hao at the corners of his eyes. "That's to be understandable for I have been getting carried way and for that I am sorry," Lord Hao said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah you're forgiven and all that other good stuff, but would you please tell us what you people want," Kikyo said. "As you wish, you see it has been discovered that some of the people who work for us were sneaking information to the enemies during the Revolution. " Lord Hao said as he walked over to a nearby window.

"And now you wish for us to get rid of them, am I correct," Kikyo asked? "Yes you are," Lord Hao replied back.

"But the war is over do these people shouldn't matter to you anymore," Lee said as he leaned back and crossed his arms. "Yes they shouldn't, however, I cannot overlook the fact that they betrayed us when I placed so much faith in them," Lord Hao said as his temperature began to rise.

"Okay then, so, who are they," Kikyo asked. "People who I think you know," Lord Hao said as he took some pictures out of his coat and slid them across the table, " And of course I think you'll find them to be quite interesting," Lord Hao said as began to smile again. (Kikyo, catching the pictures with her fingers, waited until Lee was beside her before she looked at them. Then when Lee was sitting beside her, Kikyo filled over the pictures over only to grasp at what they saw).

"You can't be serious we can't kill them," Lee said as he turned his attention from the pictures to look at Lord Hao. "Ah, but you can and without fail," Lord Hao said laughing. "No we can't kill them, they are our friends," Kikyo said dropping the pictures and sliding back across the table. "Yes friends to you, but traitors to our organization and to our plan," Lord Hao.

"Plan, what plan would that be," replied Kikyo said she began to rise from her sit at the table. "Nothing that concerns the two of you I can assure you," Lord Hao said calmly as he turned his attention back to the warriors. "Oh really and the sky is going to fall and kill everyone tomorrow, you liar, I know this whole thing has to do with us and them. And by the looks of things, I figure our friends must know something pretty good if you want them died even though the Revolution is said and done with otherwise why waste your time," Kikyo said with a demon-like smirk at the thought of getting Lord Hao for trying to get them committed such a heinous crime.

"Hmm, you seem to have caught on rather quickly; however, it is time to make a choice and to decide if you and Lee are going to prove your loyalty to this organization by killing your friends," Lord Hao said while making his way back to his sit.

"Well then I decline and I won't kill my friends for you and anyone else," Kikyo said while turning her back to Lord Hao and walking towards the door. "And do you feel the same or do you choose not to side with your wife," Lord Hao asked taking a sit. "You know, I would think you would all ready know the answer to that question, but I guess not," Lee said as he got up and walked towards the door as well.

"Guards," Lord Hao yelled. (The warriors and officers stood up from their places in the room and managed to block the exit. "What is the meaning of this treachery," Kikyo asked while turning to glare at Lord Hao. "It's simple really, you and Lee have decided against our little request which of course added to your other indiscretions of treason automatically makes you a traitor and quite frankly we cannot afford to have you two leave here and tell your friends what's in store for them. So…Guards kill them," Lord Hao yelled.

End of Part 4


	6. Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 5: The...

Disclaimer: Well y'all know the deal I don't own anyone except for my OC.

Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 5

Last time…

"Guards," Lord Hao yelled. The warriors and officers stood up from their seats and managed to block the exit. "What is the meaning of this," Kikyo asked? "It's simple really you and Lee have decided to not do our little request. And since you know as much as you do I or we cannot afford to have you leave here and tell your friends what's in store for them and so guards kill them," Lord Hao yelled.

* * *

"Well what do you know there are two of us and 200 of you," Kikyo said while taking a fighting stance. "Yes and if you ask me, I like those odds," Lee said while taking a fighting stance of his own. "So 100 for me and 100 for you," Kikyo said as an evil smirk began to creep its way upon her face. "Hey doesn't matter to me and if you want we could do 40 and 160," Lee said smiling. "All right then let us make this more interesting," Kikyo said after charging into one of her attackers sending him to the ground.

"Oh, well…what do you have in mind," Lee says as he dodges attacks from his opponents. "First one to reach Lord Hao and get rid of their 100 wins," Kikyo says. "Hmm, fine with me," Lee said confidently. The two warriors began their game with their speed and attacks growing stronger as their desire to win raged like a fire. "Ha this is way too easy," Kikyo says as she kicks her opponent's sword out of his hand and catches it with her own. "Yeah, kinda makes you wonder where they got them from," Lee said as he knocked two of his attackers heads together after taking their swords.

"Ha, my guess is some training school that "really" needed some help," Kikyo said. "Hm, maybe so, but that still doesn't explain why they're this pathetic," Lee said while using the force of his sword to knock five of his opponents back. "Hey, Lord Hao what happened," Kikyo asked as she also used the force of her sword to knock five of her opponents back.

"What are you talking about these warriors are some of the best that the Revolution had," Lord Hao said. Lee and Kikyo started to laugh. "What are you laughing about," Lord Hao demanded to know. "Oh, nothing it's just that if some of these are your best warriors then, where are the rest of them, I mean where are they at home or something cause most of these warriors aren't doing to good," Kikyo said smiling.

"Er, how dare you insult these fine warriors when they deserve your respect," Lord Hao said. "Respect, ha, respect is earned and not demanded and most of these men of your need more training," Kikyo said as she rushed through her opponents while slashing at them from left to right. "Er, guards, pull yourself together and start living up to your reputations," Lord Hao commanded.

"Ah, no offense for we think it's nice for a guy to cheer his warriors on, but it's too late for that now you see," Less said. "What," Lord Hao questioned loudly? "Just look around you, and you'll see what he means," Kikyo said while twirling her new sword around. Then seeing that he had no other options, Lord Hao looked around to see that his precious warriors lay dead across the floor of the room.

"Hey Lee, you haven't forgotten about the other part of our game have you," Kikyo asked. "Ha of course not and since we haven't anything else to do we can go on and get it over with," Lee said as he rushed over to Lord Hao. "No stay back I'm…I'm warning," Lord Hao said as he tumbled backwards. "Stay back, hmm, no sorry but when you made us that offer to kill our friends knowing that they were you pretty much sealed your our fate," Kikyo said as she also rushed over to Lord Hao.

"You see Lord Hao, I told you they wouldn't do it that I did," said a voice in the shadows. "Ah, you're here now so help me you fool," Lord Hao said. "I will, but I need to take care of something first that I do," said the voice. "Yeah well then take care of it so you can protect me from them," Lord Hao said. Then all was deadly silent and still without any breathes being heard. Then suddenly.. "What the…let me go," Kikyo shouted between struggles. "Now I think that it would be in your best interest now to stop struggling that I do," the male figure said as he tightened his grip on her.

"Let her go now," Lee shouted as he turned his attention to the man. "No, but instead I want you to drop your sword that I do," the man said. "Lee don't you dare drop that sword you hear me," Kikyo said as she continued to struggle. "But Kikyo, he might kill you, and I can't lose you like this, "Lee said lowering his head.

"Lee, do you love me," Kikyo asked him. "Of course, I do you know what," Lee said pleadily. "Then if you truly love me which you say you do, you will take that sword and kill his butt right now," Kikyo said. "But Kikyo, I … Don't you but Kikyo me, we have been in situations like this before and you know what you have to do so just do it all read and kill this guy," Kikyo shouted.

"Look Lee, I trust you and I believe that you won't hurt me okay so please, please kill him," Kikyo yelled. "All right then…I'll do it," Lee said as his hair hovered over his eye and he charged at Kikyo and her captor. "You should stop your attack that you should," the man said. "Oh shut up, we know you're only saying that because he is going to kill you to save me," Kikyo said smirking. "No, it's because he may be able to protect you but can he protect them," the man said. Then hearing the man's word, Lee stopped his assault. "You wouldn't dare hurt them," Lee said surprised that the man said such a thing. "I would if I think that it would stop you in your attacks but I see that I didn't have to do that far that I did," the man said smirking.

"Lee, what's he talking about who's them," Kikyo asked Lee confused. "I'm sorry Kikyo, but I can't do it I can't risk hurting them too," Lee said as he placed his sword on the ground. "Lee, what are you doing and whose them," Kikyo cried repeatedly. "I'm so sorry my love; I didn't tell you when I know I should have but I didn't Lee said as he finally placed the hilt of his sword on the ground.

"You should listen to your wife instead of others that you should," the man said. "Why do you say that," Lee said. Tossing Kikyo to the side, the man charged at Lee and stabbed him in the chest. "Because you never know what they might do what you have done what they asked that you don't," the mean said pulling the sword out of Lee's chest and walking over to Lord Hao. "Lee no don't you dare die on me now," Kikyo said in between tears as she ran over to Lee and caught Lee before he fell. "Hey…you're…you're okay," Lee said breathlessly. "But you're not …Oh God, please let me be able to heal cause if I can't he won't make it," Kikyo cried on. "No, cause…you aren't …supposed…to…ah….do that," Lee said as his breathing began to decrease. "Lee could you for once not be yourself and be selfish instead and let me heal because you know this isn't fair, it's just not fair," Kikyo said as she cradled Lee's head in her arms.

"You know…it may…seem…like…this isn't….fair…but it is…cause…everyone…gets…to live once…and…die once…except…for you…that is," Lee said. "But Lee, how I'm I supposed to live an eternity in this world without you with me," Kikyo asked quietly. Kikyo just promise…me," Lee whispered. "What of course I'll promise to you anything," Kikyo said in another whisper. "You…have…to…promise… that…when…I'm gone…you let…your anger… consume you…okay…so that you…can…love them…like I…know you can," Lee said as he moved his hand to Kikyo's stomach to indicate his meaning.

"All right I promise," Kikyo whispered as she took Lee's hand from her stomach and kissed it. "Ha, I….always…knew…that…I could…count ….on…you," Lee whispered out as his hand fell to the ground and he took his last breath and fell into the darkness. "Lee, Lee, NOOOOOOO," Kikyo cried loudly, "Don't leave me alone like this!"


	7. Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadow Part 6: A Pr...

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin okay there you' all happy now.

Sighs, it's been a long journey but this will be the last chapter of this story until I decide on when to go back and make the story longer. So anyways I decided to be a little nice though and write two versions of this chapter one that is PG and one that's not. Hahahaha. So write now kiddies u can read this chapter. Thoughts: _italics_

Kikyo, the Dragon of Shadows Part 6

Last time...

"Ha, I….always…knew…that…I could…count ….on…you," Lee whispered out as his hand fell to the ground and he took his last breath and fell into the darkness. "Lee, Lee, NOOOOOOO," Kikyo cried loudly, "Don't leave me alone like this!"

* * *

"Please Lee, come back okay, please all right I promise I'll be better than before just please come back," Kikyo sobbed as she rocked herself back and forth in tears. "Is he died," Lord Hao asked the mysterious man who stood next to him. "He is dead for that attack did too much damage that it did," the man said. 

"Good riddance and besides he was weak anyways," Lord Hao said while laughing, "Yes that's right, he was weak and pathetic for letting himself be murdered to save some worthless woman. Kikyo hearing all these things said about Lee, lifted her head up, but it was only for a moment until she dropped her head again. Then seeing Kikyo's action the killer turned his attention back to Lord Hao and then to Kikyo. "Lord Hao," the man whispered fiercely. "What boy, can't you see that I'm celebrating now," Lord Hao snapped at him. "Yes, I can see that, however, I think that it would be in your best interest to cut it short that I do," the man said.

"You do, do you," Lord Hao asked with a smirk. "Yes that I do," said the man as he watched Kikyo's movements. "Well that's why you were hired to protect and kill for us instead of thinking," said Lord Hao. "Lord Hao stop being a fool for it you don't stop with your words, you will regret it that you will," the man shouted.

"Be quiet, you are not the person in charge here and so I will do as I like and besides Lee was a fool blinded by love and sympathy which sealed his fate from the beginning," Lord Hao managed to say as he laughed again.

After hearing Lord Hao words against Lee again, Kikyo lifted her head as her eyes flashed back and forth into the embracing darkness. "What a waste of time that Lee was and then he had the nerve to insult my best warriors, ha, what a fool," Lord Hao said as he continues his verbal attack on Lee. Then the man tired of listening to Lord Hao foolishness, turned to Kikyo again to see that not only was she moving, buy she was reaching for something on the floor.

"A life for a life and taking two more shouldn't matter," Kikyo whispered to herself as she reached for the sword that Lee had placed on the ground. "Lord Hao, I think we better leave that I do," the man said with a look of worry on his face. "Nonsense do you hear me nonsense," Lord Hao said laughing.

_That fool is going to get himself killed that he is. However, that does not mean I have to suffer the same fate that I do_, the man thought to himself. "Where do you think you're going," Lord Hao said after he realized that his savior was leaving. "I have to go do something that I do," the man said as he continued to leave. "No you don't for I forbid you to go anywhere until I give you anorder," Lord Hao commanded.

"Well in that case, I quit that I do," the man said while stopping and turning to face Lord Hao. "What, you can't quit," I'm the only one who can allow you to quit and I won't," Lord Hao shouted. "Whatever, you're wrong as always Lord Hao," the man said as he started walking away again. "Stop right there, did you understand what I said, you can't quit until I allow you to," Lord Hao said.

"Hao, I'm quitting that I am and if you are wise you will quit too that you will," the man said. "And why is that," Lord Hao said. "Because, if you haven't notice yet there I someone who would like nothing more than to cut your head off that they do," the man said reaching the exit.

"Um, and who is this someone that you are referring to," Lord Hao. "You know, it's funny how you forget people so easily but I think I could refresh your memory pretty quick if you turn around," a voice said in the shadows right next to Lord Hao's ear. Lord Hao being the fool that he is turned around to see Kikyo standing in front of him a sword in her hands read to kill at any moment.

"Boy get back here and protect me," Lord Hao said looking at the man who was leaving the room. "No because you brought this on yourself that you did and like I said I quit," the man said turning the doorknob and leaving the room, "Oh ya, and Lord Hao I hope u like fire because that's where u're going to find yourself in for the rest of eternity. So good-bye. "Boy I command you to come back now boy…boy…ahhh," Lord Hao screamed as a slash across his chest ended his life.

"So you just left him to die that you did," said a man to the leaving warrior. "That is correct," said the warrior. "You know she is going to kill you too that she is," the other warrior said. "Then let her try and besides from what I could see she is only going to remember one thing while she is hunting for me my voice and my words. Which will save me better than most would think," the warrior said as he continued his path to the exit and out of its door.

Back to Kikyo…

"A life for a life," she said after she dropped the sword she was holding. Watching Lord Hao as he drew his finally breathes; she walked to Lee's body and lifted him unto her back. "I will keep my promise to you, but I will also keep another which is to kill that warrior who thinks that he can kill you and get away with it," Kikyo said as she began to walk out of the room.

"I will kill that warrior and I will never let this anger go until I do or may a curse befall me. This is my promise to me and our clan.


End file.
